


Taste the Rainbow

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol find a pill on the internet that, when taken, alleges to make your come taste sweet. They buy  a packet and the results are much better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/2668.html?thread=693612#t693612) prompt on the exopromptmeme.
> 
> Originally published 27/04/2013

They’d found them on the Internet, one night after everyone else had gone to sleep, and Chanyeol had nearly choked himself with a dirty old sock trying to hold back his laughter. Without even checking the reviews or health warnings they’d ordered nearly 40,000 won’s worth of the colourful little pills, then Chanyeol had tackled Baekhyun to the bed, licking his way into his mouth, and they’d promptly forgotten all about it.

That is, they’d forgotten about it until a couple of days later, when a nondescript little box had turned up on the doorstep, the _‘Yummy Cummy’_ logo emblazoned in bright pink on the corner of the address label. Baekhyun almost has an aneurysm trying to shove the box up under Chanyeol’s jumper before Joonmyun spots the pair of them lingering suspiciously near the door and comes over to interrogate.

Chanyeol scurries off to hide the parcel, then they both take a seat at the table and guzzle their breakfast down with extra gusto, desperate to at least get a look at their secret little impulse buy before they get dragged out for schedule. 

Kyungsoo looks at them a little funny as they all but bolt from the kitchen, but nobody says anything and they dart off to their bedroom, Chanyeol excitedly tearing the box open almost as soon as Baekhyun pulls the door shut. 

They’re in a small, round bottle and Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol twists the cap open, a rainbow of oval shaped little tablets cascading into his open palm.

“So cool!” He says, holding his hand out for Baekhyun to examine. “You wanna try them out now?” Chanyeol asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He shakes his hand under Baekhyun’s nose and the pills rattle together innocently.

“No,” Baekhyun says slowly, “No, we better not. What if something goes wrong? What if you pop a sparkly boner in the middle of practice?”

Chanyeol guffaws, but he acquiesces, “Yeah, you’re right. Soon though, yeah?” He carefully tips the pills back into their container. “Look how happy they are!” He rattles the bottle in Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun sees the little cartoon smiles on the label. He snorts. 

“You look like that without the help of medication.” Chanyeol makes an affronted sound and makes a grab for the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun screeches, aiming a punch at Chanyeol’s torso as they go toppling off the end of the bed.

 

 

It’s not until a couple of days later that they finally get a chance to try them out. The rest of K have cleared out of the dorm for a couple of hours and they take their chance, even though both of their bodies are slow and heavy with fatigue after a long day of practice.

Chanyeol cracks the bottle open again and tips two pills out into his palm, almost comically sober as he looks up at Baekhyun and asks, “Which one do you want?”

Baekhyun considers it for a moment before he picks the deep blue one, leaving the pale pink tablet for Chanyeol. He watches as Chanyeol lifts it up to his mouth. “Good luck,” Baekhyun offers, and then they’re both knocking back the pills. 

If he’s being completely honest, Baekhyun expects a little more. He expects maybe an explosion of flavour in his mouth, a twitch in his cock, _something_. Instead, the tablet slides down his throat like a Paracetamol and leaves Baekhyun feeling distinctly normal. He frowns and looks at Chanyeol, who’s still sat cross-legged in front of him, stupid grin on his face just like before.

“Do you feel any different?” Baekhyun asks. He certainly doesn’t _look_ any different and Baekhyun is beginning to feel like they’ve been conned. 

Chanyeol just shrugs. “Dunno, not really.”

Baekhyun’s frown deepens and he reaches for the bottle to study the label. “It says ‘immediate action.’” He reads, and then tosses the bottle aside with a huff. “Do you think they worked?”

Chanyeol’s grin melts into a smirk and he spreads his legs, feet knocking Baekhyun’s thighs. “Wanna suck my dick and find out?”

Baekhyun snorts but he shuffles forward, easily unfastens Chanyeol’s pants and tugs them down around his thighs. “Fuck, man, you’re not even hard. Are these just Skittles or something?”

Chanyeol laughs and reaches down to stroke himself slowly, teasing himself to fullness. “Stop complaining and get me off.” Baekhyun slaps his thigh but he settles between Chanyeol’s legs and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Chanyeol releases his dick and curls a hand into Baekhyun’s hair, low groan rumbling up from his belly.

It’s nice, Baekhyun supposes as he takes Chanyeol deeper into his pink little mouth, curls his tongue and works Chanyeol’s cock the way he knows he likes, but it doesn’t feel any different than usual, and Baekhyun is just about to pull off and check the label again when something unexpectedly sweet bursts across his tongue. 

It startles Baekhyun enough that he pulls back with a wet pop. Chanyeol groans at the loss and tries to pull Baekhyun back down by the hair. “What? Fuck, Baek, _what_? Why did you stop?” There’s precome leaking from the head of Chanyeol’s cock, clear and white as always, but Baekhyun could’ve _sworn_ \- he leans down again, darts his tongue out experimentally, and that fruity taste is bursting across his taste buds again, pole axing Baekhyun so much that he nearly chokes when Chanyeol tries to push him back down. 

“Will you fucking stop a minute?” Baekhyun snaps, and Chanyeol pulls his hand away from Baekhyun’s hair sheepishly. “It tastes- _god_ , it tastes-“ he lets the head between his wet lips again and he can almost feel the moan that tumbles out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He sucks on it for a moment, then he’s pulling back again, Chanyeol’s hips jerking up pathetically in pursuit of his mouth. “They work,” Baekhyun gasps. “Fuck, you taste- Chanyeol, _fuck_ , you taste like strawberries.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even give Chanyeol time to respond to that, sinking down and taking the full length of Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth this time, lips stretched wet and sticky and obscene. He’s slurping around it, and he knows it’s messy, knows it probably isn’t as good as the blowjobs Chanyeol has become used to, but he doesn’t seem to be complaining, rocking up into Baekhyun’s mouth as he takes the length of it so easily. “ _Baekhyun_ ,” he pants, and he already sounds so wrecked, so fucked, the deep timber of Chanyeol’s voice making Baekhyun shudder right down to the tips of his toes. 

Baekhyun would normally pull back, now, would normally tease Chanyeol through his orgasm, but right now he can’t get enough of the sweet, fruity taste filling his mouth, and he sinks down further, feels the head of Chanyeol’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

His jaw aches, and Chanyeol is pulling at his hair again, tugging roughly on it as he fucks up into Baekhyun’s mouth, but he doesn’t stop, not until he feels come leaking out of the sides of his mouth and trickling down his chin. 

“ _Christ_.” Baekhyun breathes. He doesn’t miss the almost tortured cry that spills from Chanyeol’s mouth when he pulls back. Baekhyun swipes the come from his face and laps at his fingers like a puppy, pleasure racing down his spine when sugary strawberry bursts across his tongue again. “Chanyeol, _please_ , you have to try this.”

Chanyeol stays sprawled across the bed, arms and legs akimbo, cock curled angry and red towards his belly. He barely twitches when Baekhyun pushes his own pants down just far enough to get his cock out and starts stroking himself roughly. “Chanyeol, hey, _hey_ , you lazy fuck.” He slaps Chanyeol’s thigh, delights in the way his whole body flinches. “Don’t you want to find out what I taste like?”

With some effort Chanyeol pushes himself up into a sitting position, hissing when his over-sensitive cock brushes against his jeans. He reaches out and curls his fingers around Baekhyun, large hand covering Baekhyun’s own as they work his cock together. 

When he starts leaking Baekhyun grabs at Chanyeol’s hand, smears his own precome across Chanyeol’s palm. Chanyeol doesn’t move and Baekhyun stares expectantly up at him. “Go on then.”

Chanyeol sniffs it, then he licks tentatively at his palm. “Huh.” Another lick. “Hey, you’re right, it does taste pretty good. Kinda like-“ Chanyeol swipes his tongue over the entirety of his palm, “like blueberry, or something.” A huge grin spreads over his face. “Baekberry.”

“Oh god.” Baekhyun can’t help but laugh and he allows Chanyeol to reach down again, jerk him off for just a little longer. Then the need to take Chanyeol back into his mouth, to taste strawberry all the way down his throat, feels almost bone deep and Baekhyun wastes no time. He pushes Chanyeol back onto the bed, ignoring his little whimper of protest, and spreads his legs as widely as the jeans still caught around his knees will allow. 

“I wasn’t-“ Chanyeol argues, but then his eyes are fluttering shut, mouth falling open as Baekhyun bobs his head down with ease. It just- Baekhyun can’t understand it, what it is, exactly, that’s making him feel like this, but the taste of it is all consuming, overwhelming all of Baekhyun’s senses until it feels like his skin is itching with want. Baekhyun is aware of his own cock, hanging heavy and neglected between his legs, but with the way Chanyeol’s clutching at his neck and the way he tastes almost candy sweet on Baekhyun’s tongue, Baekhyun could happily stay nestled between Chanyeol’s legs like this until he can no longer breathe, until he goes dizzy with desire.

As it is, Chanyeol begins falling apart far sooner than Baekhyun would like. He almost yelps Baekhyun’s name, fingers digging sharp welts into the back of Baekhyun’s neck, and then he’s coming, hot and hard and _delightful_ down Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun swallows it down, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to savour the taste of it. He works Chanyeol through it, still mouthing at the head of his cock even as Chanyeol’s body jerks with aftershocks and he goes soft in Baekhyun’s mouth. He doesn’t stop until Chanyeol drags him forcefully away, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Baek, that’s-“ He reaches weakly for Baekhyun’s cock and jerks him off quickly, sighing when Baekhyun comes in a sticky mess across his palm. Chanyeol drops his hand to the bed when he’s finished. Baekhyun frowns and he ignores the incredulous way Chanyeol looks at him when he lifts his hand and licks his own blueberry flavoured come from Chanyeol’s fingers. 

“Fucking hell, Baekhyun, you really like that, huh?” He chuckles, shakily propping himself up on his elbows when Baekhyun’s finished. Chanyeol watches apprehensively as he rummages around on the bed for the discarded bottle and tips another tablet out. 

Baekhyun’s smirk is nothing short of filthy as he plucks the little green pill up and holds it between his thumb and index finger. “I really do,” he says and climbs over into Chanyeol’s lap. He eases Chanyeol’s jaw open with his free hand and Chanyeol fidgets as Baekhyun places the tablet on the very tip of his tongue. “Fancy another round?”

Chanyeol swallows.


End file.
